donnie conoce abril y casey
by apriltellolover
Summary: esta parte trata de la aparicion de abil y casey


este fanfic comienza que nuestros amigos donnie y mikey tienen una mision y despues donnie va a conocer a abril que es la mujer elastica vamos a ver

todo comienza en una mañana con sol

mikey tiene una flor en su mano quitando sus petalos diciendo me quieres , no me quiere y donnie esta con su baticelular y le dice :

donnie (batman) : mikey ?

mikey (robin) : que ?

donnie (batman) : creo que tenemos un problema

mikey (acariciando la flor) : *susurro* yo no ,tu si

donnie (batman) : si , el batigps , no esta funcionando correctamente

mikey (mikey) : es que te has perdido y no quieres aceptarlo

donnie con cara molesto

mikey (robin) : te da vergüenza decirme ¿no?

donnie (batman) : *serio * mira robin si no quieres que te abofetee , en este momento !NO ME FALTES EL RESPETO ¡

mikey (robin) :otra vez

donnie (batman) : robin , batman jamas escuchame bien jamas se perderia

mikey (robin) : *jalando sus orejas *ayyyyyy batman ,por favor no te hagas el loco

donnie (batman) : *le tira una cachetada a mikey * no me toques ¡MIKEY!

mikey (robin): ¿pero que hacemos aqui ?

donnie (batman) : tenemos una mision , robin

mikey : ayy , *susurro* que me importa (agarra otra flor)

donnie (batman) : ay robin ya te dije que es importante

mikey (robin) :esta bien,pero porque no fuimos en el batimovil

donnie (batman): ay carambas ROBIN ya te dije que el batimovil esta en mantenimiento entiende de una vez

mikey : ahh, mantenimiento

donnie : si ¡

mikey : si seras mentiro...so batman , yo estuve presente cuando les prestaste a flash(leonardo) y hulk (raphael)

donnie : tu eres un engreido y un malcriado ya me tienes arto r...

antes que donnie termira mikey lo interrumpio con cachetas con su mano y le dijo

mikey : *molesto* callate , a ... mi...no ...me ... digas...ENGREIDO

y donnie le trata de golpear pero mikey da un paso atras y esquiva su golpe

donnie : ROBIN , la proxima vez

donnie lo golpea y mikey llora

mikey : *llorando* basta donnie , me duele

donnie : entonces comportante como un super heroe mikey y *riendo* si lo vuelves hacer la proxima vez , te voy a dar 50 centimos para que te vayas con una china en micro

mikey : ahh a ... mi

donnie : por si acaso es una moneda no mas

mikey : ahh a mi ... 50 CENTIMOS , donnie mira , MIRA estas manos ,tu crees que estas manos van a subir a un micro

donnie : si sigues a si con ese comportamiento va a pasar eso mikey es una advertencia

donnie (a mikey) : nos vamos a sepa...rar mikey

mikey *sorprendido * ahhhhhh NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO , por favor ,espera te , todo menos separarnos... no me castigues otra vez... con el latigo de la indiferencia

donnie : escuchame mikey

mikey : noooo quiero

donnie : si, mirame

mikey : no me mires... donnie , te doy la espalda

donnie (agarra a mikey) : *riendo* cállate y mirame

donnie : escuchame mikey, tu te vas para la izquierda y yo para la derecha

mikey : *haciendo berrinche y saltando * NOO, no quierooooo,no quieroooooo

donnie (agarra a mikey) : ya CALLATE MIKEY

mikey : ya , perdoname

donnie : mikey, todos tus fans te estan viendo

mikey : lo siento chicos

donnie : MIKEY, tu te vas para all y yo para el oro lado

donnie le agarra el hombro y le dice

donnie : adios robin , buena suerte

mikey : *agrra su mano * adios, mi batman

mikey le quita su guante a donnie y mikey dice

mikey :ayyyyy

donnie : *molesto* ROBIN , dame mi batiguante , ROBIN dame mi batiguante

mikey lanza el guante de donnie y donnie retrocede para agarrar su guante pero este se resbala y se cae al suelo y mikey va corriendo y dice

mikey : BURRO

donnie : ahora si mikey vas a ver

**donnie conoce a abril **

**ella es la mas hermosa , ella es la mas rapida , ella es la mas flexible , si,si la mas flexi , ella es LA MUJER ELASTICA **

abril va caminado cuando ve a donnie(batman) y dice

abril : *sorprendida* ahhhh, me parecio ver un lindo murcielago por ahi

abril miro a donnie y ella se pregunta

abril : ahora que hago , que hago , ya se

abril va caminando sexy hacia donnie como pasalela de modas y derepente se hace que se cai al costado de donnie

y donnie baja su mirada y ve a abril y dice

donnie : *enamorado* oh , pero que bella señorita a caido a mis pies

abril : batman

donnie : *susurro* doña florinda

abril : que ?

donnie : *reacciona* ah disculpa,mujer elastico estas bien

donnie agarrra la mano de abril y la ayuda a pararse

donnie : ah te caistes

abril : bueno, no haci freno

donnie : ¿que?,por favor mujer elastica no burles de mi

**MIENTRAS DONNIE Y ABRIL ESTAN JUNTOS MIKEY APARECE SALTANTO FELIZ CUANDO DE PRONTO VE A DONNIE CON LA MUJER ELASTICA Y SE PONE CELOSO Y SE MOLESTA Y DICE **

mikey** : *sorprendido* **ahhh

abril : *acariciando la cara de batman* ¿que haces por aqui batman ?

donnie :*sorrojado* eh-h bueno estaba buscando una pista , pero nada bienvenida al mundo de los super heroes

abril : ah , gracias

abril le da un beso en la mejilla a donnie y donnie se enrojece pero lo que no sabe es que mikey los estaba viendo

donnie : v-voy a mandar a que te vengan a recoger en el batimovil

abril : * sorprendida* ¿el batimovil ?

donnie : si , en la baticueva

abril : ¿ que baticueva?

donnie : si, en la baticueva , adios (donnie la cubre con su capa )

abril : ahhhhhhh

mikey : aaaaaa , pajaraco mujeriego , ya lo sabia que me engañaba y con esa pie grande , horrible , larga , ah pero esto no se va a quedar asi ,no, que mi vida no se quede asi

**MIKEY CAMINA HACIA DONDE ESTAN DONNIE Y ABRIL Y SE HACE EL QUE SE CAE AL SUELO **

mikey : ayyyy (se cae al suelo )

mikey : BATMAN

donnie y abril voltean a mirara y donnie dice

donnie : ¿ que pasa robin?

mikey : necesito ayuda

donnie : ay ,robin

mikey : NECESITO AYUDA batman

**APARECE CASEY ( LINTERNA VERDE) . PERO LE MOLESTABAN PORQUE EL HABLABLA COMO NIÑA **

casey : _alguien pidio ayuda_

todos se rien de su voz

casey : ¿ _porque se rien _

mikey se levanta riendose y va hacia donnie y abril y mikey le responde en risas

mikey : *riendo* es que hablas como mujer pues

mikey : ( imitando la voz de casey ) _necesitan ayuda_

donnie : dilo con voy gruesa por favor

casey se agarra la garganta para poder hablar con voz gruesa pero nada funciona

casey : _necesitan ayuda _

todos se rien de nuvo

mikey : *riendo* ya

donnie : * riendo * esperen, volvamos a la mision , a la mision alquien encontro una pista

mikey : yo no encontre nada

casey : _yo , yo , yo encontre una pista_

y todos se rien de nuevo pero mikey le da una paliza en la cabeza

donnie : *riendo * donde esta

casey : _ahi esta siganme _

donnie : ya super heroes vamos a encontrar la pista

y todos se van pero linterna verde se demora y mikey se detien y va hacia casey y le golpea la cabeza y le dice

mikey : apuarte casey

casey : _ya , ya voy _

_mikey :_jajajajaja

casey : _por que se rien _

_todos se van y dejan solo a casey pero mikey regresa donde casey y le da un golpe en la cabeza y se sale coriendo para que no lo atrape casey _

_casey : vas a ver mikey _

**mikey corre riendose y casey lo pesigue **

**bueno aqui termina la segunda aventura de nuestro amigos mikey y donnie por si acaso pero mas adelante voy hacer un especial de navidad de nuestros amigos super heroes chau , ah por si acaso despues de esa aventua donnie invito a abril a un restaurante italiano donde donnie le pidio ser su enamorada y abril aceptp y se dieron un beso y afuera del restaurante tras la ventana los estaban viendo mikey , pero mikey estaba molesto con abril etonces termina a qui chau : D**


End file.
